


Lose Control

by manowrites



Series: Korra Omegaverse [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Lin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Time, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kya, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: What happens when Lin Beifong and Kya lose control and mate?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Korra Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829662
Comments: 87
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this popped in my head at 6 am, don't judge me

Sitting in the academy listening to her mother’s lessons, Lin furiously took down notes. She wanted to prove that she didn’t get into the police academy just because she was Toph’s pup. Her Sire had taught her everything she knew but she wanted to prove that she could get the job done just as well as any other recruit, both Alpha and Beta. She was tired of people doing her favors because of her name. So, she studied and trained day and night. She wasn’t the best metalbender in her class, but she wasn't the worst, and with her training she was getting better. 

Lin kept to herself most times, she studied, trained and ate lunch alone. It wasn’t until a hand to hand sparring class that her Sire had paired her with the best Alpha in her class. Lin knew what her Sire was doing, trying to get her to prove that she belonged in this class. So, she obeyed and began sparring with the alpha, Lihan. 

He immediately began taunting her as they sparred. “We all know you’re not going to make it to graduation.” 

“Yes I will,” Lin said as she blocked a punch. 

“You’re only here because the chief is your sire.” he said as he landed a punch to her chest. 

“Shut it, Lihan. I’m warning you.” 

“Or what, everyone here knows you don’t have what it takes to be a cop.” He threw another punch. 

Instead of blocking the punch, Lin grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, wrapping her free arm around his neck and locking his twisted hand with hers, taking him down with ease. “The more you struggle, the tighter my arm gets around your neck. You’re going to learn not to underestimate me. Do you still think I don’t have what it takes?” Lin taunted as she continued to hold him. 

“Release him.” Toph said in her commanding tone. 

Lin immediately let go of him and stood to her feet, lowering her eyes when her Sire stood in front of her. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“It's nothing, Chief. I took care of it.” 

“Everyone hit the showers.” Toph said and everyone turned to leave the gym. She grabbed Lin by her arm. “Not you. In my office, Now!” 

In her office, Lin sat in the chair in front of her desk while Toph paced behind it. “You can’t go around putting people in choke holds, Lin. If you have aggression to get out, get a punching bag or go throw some rocks. This is a Police Academy, not street brawling. And whether you were provoked or not, I’m not going to have one of my guys get hurt because you can’t control your temper.” 

“The guy was trying to,” Lin shouted but caught herself. 

“What? He was what, Lin?” 

“He was saying the only reason I got into this academy is because of my name. That I don’t have what it takes and wouldn’t make it to graduation.” 

Toph sighed, “I didn’t approve your application because you’re my Pup, but because you have the potential. You have what it takes Lin. You have the dedication and skill to do this job. I’ve noticed how hard you’ve been studying and training. Even I can see how much you want this. You have to keep a hold on yourself. Have you been doing your exercises? ” 

“Yes, Chief.” 

“I was speaking as your chief, but now I'm speaking as your Sire. When is your next rut?” 

“Sire?” Lin said shocked, her cheeks turning red. 

“Soon I take it?” Toph asked. 

“Yes, in three days.” 

“Alright, you are excused from class until your rut is over. Go home.” 

Lin did as her Sire said and left the academy. 

Lin returned after her rut and excelled in her classes and training. After she took down Lihan, nobody dared to get on her bad side, and Lin loved every bit of it. No distractions meant more time to train. The weeks had passed quickly and Lin graduated with the highest honors. 

It was a few months into her new job as an officer that she caught Suyin driving a getaway car for a robbery her so called friends had committed. Afterwards, Suyin was sent to live with their grandparents, and Lin had a new scar on her face. 

* * *

A year later on one of her few days off, she decided to visit Aang and Katara. She walked into the house and a strange but addictive smell hit her nostrils. She searched around to see if anyone was home, as the front door was unlocked. She saw Kya taking a nap in her room. The smell was coming from Kya. She was lying in a pile of blankets. Lin softly touched the shoulder of the girl she had grown up with. “Hey Kya.” 

Kya opened her eyes and stretched, smiling when she saw who it was. “Hey Lin, long time.” 

“It has been a while, where is everyone?” 

“My parents and uncle went to the Southern Water Tribe to visit my grandfather. I don’t know where the boys are, probably off doing Alpha and Beta things.” 

“What is that smell?” Lin asked, her nose twitching. 

“Preheat. I'm going into heat soon.” Kya said. 

“You shouldn’t be here alone, Kya. I’ll stay with you and make sure no stray alphas try to come and take advantage of you.” 

“You’re so sweet, but you’re an Alpha. How do I know you won’t take advantage of me?” Kya said with a smile. 

“I have my body under control.” Lin said seriously, completely missing the joke. 

* * *

The following day did not go as planned. Lin climbed the stairs with a tray of soup and tea when a very strong scent hit her nose. She entered Kya’s room and was not prepared for what she saw. Kya was sprawled out on the bed, legs spread with her hands between her legs. Lin quickly averted her eyes, sat down the tray and left the room. The scent followed her, and she had an uncomfortable stiffness in her pants. She was glad she had decided not to wear her protective cup today. She rubbed her nose to try to get the smell out of her nostrils, but it only got stronger and she soon found herself at Kya’s door again. She could hear her whining; her omega was calling to her. She was sweating as if she were in a rut. 

Slowly she opened Kya’s door and looked over to the bed. Kya was on her knees, hand moving furiously between her legs, “Take me Alpha.” 

All of the control that Lin was talking about the day before was nowhere to be found as she moved further into the room. Kya had moved off of the bed to help Lin out of her clothes, hands immediately moving to her pants and pushing them off. Lin removed her shirt but left her breast wrappings, as Kya fussed with her underpants. Once she got them off, she took Lin’s cock in hand. 

“I’ve never done this before.” Lin admitted as Kya pulled her onto the bed. 

“You’re twenty-one and don’t know how?” Kya asked, breathlessly. 

“I know how to do it, I just haven’t.” Lin said defensively. 

“Don’t worry, your instincts will take over.” Kya said before seizing Lin’s lips in a heated kiss and pulling the alpha down on top of her. 

Lin fell into the kiss, letting go of control and letting Kya rub her slick on her cock. Her cock was not small, but the place where she was supposed to put it was. Lin broke the kiss and looked between them with concern. “What if it doesn’t fit?” 

Kya smiled at the virgin innocence, “Don’t worry. Just push, you’ll fit.” 

Lin nodded and positioned herself at the slick entrance and started to push in. After the tip was in, Lin realized that Kya was right, as her instincts did take over. She began to push until she was buried to the hilt and her hips began to thrust on their own accord. Her left-hand lifted Kya's thigh and wrapped it around her waist. She began to thrust faster, loving the moans and groans coming from Kya. 

Thanks to her ruts, she knew what it felt like when she was coming. She tensed and shuddered as jets of come filled the omega beneath her. When she came down, she realized what just happened and blushed furiously. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” She began to pull out but Kya locked her ankles around her. 

“Don't you dare.” Kya said pulling her face down to kiss her, “You’re still hard, keep going.” 

Lin nodded and continued thrusting. Kya soon got frustrated with the moderate pace that Lin had set, “Honey I need you to go faster.” 

Lin nodded and began moving faster, soon she was getting the moans and groans out of Kya again. Lin noticed that she could no longer pull out and Kya was impossibly tight. She came again, this time longer and harder. 

Kya’s heat had been temporarily sated for now and she began running her hands through Lin’s hair. When Lin started purring, the Omega smiled. “Under control huh? Big Alpha is sated and purring.” 

“Hmmm, I can’t move.” Lin said in a haze. 

“We’re knotted.” Kya said. Sensing the alpha’s distress, she quickly locked her ankles around Lin’s waist to hold her. “Don’t try to move, you’ll hurt us both.” 

“My Sire is going to murder me,” Lin said, fear coating her voice. 

“Not if mine finds out first.” Kya laughed. 

“Why are you laughing, this isn’t funny Kya, what if I got you pregnant?” Lin cried, missing the joke once again. 

Kya realized that Lin is legitimately afraid and cupped her cheeks, “Hey calm down. I have some tea that will prevent me from getting pregnant after heat. And our parents don’t have to find out. We don’t have to tell anyone okay? This is between us. It’s just you and me here.” 

The three days of Kya’s heat were filled with the sounds of their mating. In those days Kya had shown Lin what she likes and other ways to please her. 

* * *

Kya left a week after she and Lin had mated. When Lin returned to work, she got a thorough reaming from her Sire. But Lin refused to disclose her whereabouts.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since Lin had last seen Kya. She was out on patrol when there was a commotion in a nearby inn. She went to check it out. A couple of bandits had robbed the inn and Lin quickly apprehended them. As she was leading the bandits into the car when she caught a familiar scent. She turned just after putting the last guy in and caught a glimpse of a woman in a familiar blue outfit. She felt the woman tense and knew exactly who it was. She turned to her fellow officer and told him that she would meet everyone down at the station. Lin left to follow Kya and saw a group of bandits trying to rob her. Kya had water surrounding her in a defensive position. 

When the men charged at her and Lin jumped in. She put up a wall around Kya and began fighting the bandits, eight to one. Soon more car pulled up and more cops got out and surrounded the wounded bandits. Another car stopped and the chief stepped out and she did not have a happy look on her face. Her officers began detaining the bandits. 

Lin brought the walls around Kya down and handed her food back to her. “Kya, wait for me in the car.” 

The waterbender nodded and did as she was told. 

“What is going on here, Captain?” 

“Nothing, Chief. I took care of it.” Lin said as she made her way to the police car Kya had gotten into. 

“Do not walk away from me when I am speaking to you.” Toph said, turning towards her daughter. 

Aggression rolled off of Lin in waves, “I said I took care of it. Now I am taking Kya home.” 

“You take her home and you return to my office immediately.” 

“Whatever you say, Chief.” 

“Lin,” Toph said in her commanding tone. Lin stopped and looked at her sire. “Straight back.” 

“Yes, Sire.” 

After Lin had delivered Kya safely home, she returned to the police station and walked into the Chief’s office. She didn’t get a chance to sit before Toph began speaking. “You have got to pull yourself together, Lin.” 

“I did my job.” 

“No, you didn’t. You brutally injured those men. If you had just arrested them, then you would have been doing your job, but you used unnecessary force.” 

“They tried to rob Kya.” 

“I understand that, Lin. But there are some things that you just can’t do. Unnecessary force is one of them. I can’t let you off easy for this Lin. You’re suspended from duty, without pay, until further notice.” 

“Chief,” Lin started but Toph interrupted her. 

“I am not done speaking. How long?” 

“What?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, I could smell you on her.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” 

“Bullshit. I have known that girl since the day she was born. I know her scent and when it changes. Now tell me how long has it been since you mounted her?” 

“Three months.” 

Toph sighed, “Did you bite her?” 

“No, I just helped her through her heat. I lost control.” 

“What you did was not that simple.” Toph moved to stand in front of her daughter, “You scent marked her.” 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not worthy of her.” 

“She can reject the marking but she didn’t, she chose you.” Toph explained. 

Before Lin could say anything else, Toph’s telephone began to ring. She picked it up, “Chief Beifong.” 

“Toph, you and Lin need to get to Katara’s place right now.” Sokka said over the receiver. 

* * *

Arriving at Kya’s childhood home, a house on the beach. Lin was nervous as she followed her sire into the house, where she was immediately the center of attention. She didn’t expect _everyone_ to be there. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Bumi and Tenzin were all sitting in the family room. 

“What’s going on?” Lin asked. 

“It is my understanding that you and my niece have mated and you scent marked her.” Sokka said standing. 

“Uncle!” Kya said shocked. 

“It is my understanding that I am an adult and who I sleep with is none of your business.” Lin said defensively. 

“That’s enough, Lin. Sit down and listen, you are here for a reason.” Toph said taking the seat that Sokka had vacated. 

“The Water Tribes have traditions. When an omega mates an alpha, they have to show that they are strong enough and worthy to take care of them. Because you are not born of the Water Tribes, it’s not going to be easy. And you are not allowed to use your bending. And you have to fight without healing. They’re going to pit you against alphas from all nations since you are not of a Water Tribe.” 

“She is though. Born of the Northern Water Tribe.” 

“What?” Lin said surprised. 

“Your father is a fisherman in the Northern Water Tribe. His name is Kanto.” 

“What happened to him?” 

“That doesn’t matter, you don’t need him, you never have.” Toph said dismissively. 

“There is one more thing.” Katara chimed in. “The entire process spans three days.” 

“I have to fight for three days?” 

“Yes. With adequate time for sleep of course.” Katara said. 

“We need to get you ready for this. We have a week.” Sokka said. 

“Is no one going to ask me what I want?” Kya spoke up. 

“It doesn’t matter what you want Kya, this is Water Tribe tradition.” 

“But I am not just a part of the Water tribe. I’m an Air Nomad too. Did you all forget that Air Nomads are pacifists? I don’t want her to fight.” 

“I’ll fight.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“If they want me to prove that I'm worthy of you, then I'll do it. I’m fighting, and that’s the end of it.” Lin said using her Alpha voice. Kya nodded and said nothing else about it. Lin looked up to see that everyone was staring at her, shocked. “What?” 

“You sure sound like her alpha for someone who thought herself unworthy an hour ago.” Toph said. 

Lin inhaled sharply and left, going outside to the beach. She began pulling rocks from the earth and hurling them into the ocean. She wasn’t out there ten minutes before Kya joined her with two blankets. The alpha sensed her presence but didn’t stop. Kya spread one of the blankets onto the sand before she sat and waited for Lin to join her. 

When Lin made no move to come sit, Kya spoke up, “Why are you so eager to fight?” 

“If I prove myself, maybe people will stop assuming I can't do things. Just because I'm not as big as other alphas doesn’t mean I'm not as capable. I can do anything they can do.” Lin said frustrated. 

“What did Toph mean when she said you thought you weren’t worthy?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Lin said throwing another boulder. 

“Lin if you’re going to fight for me you can at least look at me.” 

Lin sighed and dropped the rock she had just lifted. She walked over to the blanket and looked down at where Kya sat, not meeting her eyes. 

“Now what’s wrong? Why are you so angry?” 

“I’m angry because you left me Kya. You wonder why I think I'm not worthy? It’s because after three days of us mating, I woke up and you were gone. No goodbye, nothing. I was laying in your bed but I couldn’t smell you anymore. And your scent is pretty strong so that tells me you left several hours before I woke up.” 

“I was embarrassed. Not that it happened, but the way it happened.” 

“You think you were embarrassed? I gave you a part of myself that no one else has. I told you that before it happened.” 

“Most people talk about it first.” 

“I’m not most people, Kya. I don’t let just anyone in. I thought you knew that.” It took a minute before Lin realized that she was crying. Pent-up sadness from the last three months streaming down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t want an apology. I want to know why you left.” Lin said sitting next to Kya on the blanket. 

“I got scared. After the first time you said that Toph was going to murder you, and I joked that she couldn’t do it if Aang found out first. Then I realized that both of us were wrong and that you would have to do the showdown.” 

“Toph said I scent marked you but I don’t remember doing that.” 

“You were sleeping when you did it.” Kya said. “We were tied and you were on top of me. You placed your nose in my neck and the next thing I know I was surrounded by your scent.” 

Lin couldn’t help herself when she stuck her nose in the crook of Kya’s neck to see if she still carried her scent. It was there, but it was faint. When she caught it, she began kissing Kya’s neck. Kya let her head fall back as one of Lin’s hands found a way to her breast. Kya untied her belt and let her shirt fall open. Lin’s hand found its way inside free her breasts from her wrappings. 

“Honey we are in perfect view of the house and our parents are no doubt watching us.” Kya said, breathing heavily. 

Lin answered by bending a stone wall around them. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

“So are you.” Kya said pulling off Lin’s shirt. 

Lin was glad she had left her armor at the station. She moved down to pull the omega’s pants and underpants off. Giving her a perfect view of het center. Lin ran a tongue up Kya’s thigh and landed at her core. Kya let out a gasp as Lin devoured her. Lin slid a finger in a pumped twice before adding another, and before long Kya was coming around her fingers. Lin sat up to push her pants and briefs off, her cock swinging free. She used her free hand to gather up some of Kya's juices and spread them over her cock before she entered in one thrust, all the way to the hilt. 

Kya moaned into Lin’s shoulder, “I’ve missed you Alpha.” 

Lin was too frustrated to find a good rhythm, instead she just pulled almost completely out and buried herself back in. All she could do was grunt as she fucked her mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone is wondering, Lin is 21 and Kya is 23.  
> I changed their age difference here a bit.   
> I did the same with Lin and Suyin because I really like the idea of Lin having a more significant age difference over her sister. So they are about 7 years apart. So that makes Su 15 I guess. She was born a couple of months before Lin turned 7. Thats not really important but I wanted to throw that out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the exhibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short. at almost 800 words. I'm not very good at going into detail on fighting so I just wrote what I saw play out in my head.

Returning to the house, Kya and Lin were once again the center of attention. 

“You owe me five yuan, Bumi. Pay up.” Sokka said holding out his hand as Bumi dejectedly handed over the money. 

“You bet on us?” Kya asked. 

“Duh. Easy money.” Sokka shrugged. 

Kya groaned, “How do you even know?” 

“Kya dear, you reek of Lin.” Katara provided. 

Kya turned to Lin, only to see a smug smile on her face. 

“I sure hope you wrapped it this time.” Toph spoke up. She felt Lin’s heartbeat speed up. “Honestly Lin, I don’t know what I'm going to do with you.” 

“Come Kya, I’ll make you some moon tea.” Katara said as she went into the kitchen. 

“Okay back to serious matters.” Sokka started, “Since Republic city has the biggest arena, the exhibition will happen here. People will be here from each nation to watch. Our father will also be here since he is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.” 

“And you said no bending? Will there be other weapons?” Lin asked. 

“Yes. There will be a range of weapons for you to choose from.” 

“Alright then.” Lin said as she sat down to listen to Sokka. 

* * *

It was time for the exhibition. Lin was surprised when her kid sister arrived with their grandparents. Her entire family was here. Everyone from the police station was there too. She spotted some of her alpha coworkers sitting in the stands as she walked by. She could overhear some of them saying how they didn’t think she’d make it through all three days. Lin growled and kept walking. 

She sat in the preparation room while Suki tied her hair up. Sokka had thoroughly explained to her the rules the night before. She was dressed in a black sleeveless Gi that was lined in blue and green, detailing the two nations she descended from. Once her hair was tied and she had her wrists were properly wrapped, she was ready to go. 

Lin was taken to the middle of the ring, where a large man stood along with the referee. She listened as he explained the rules once more. The first day was strictly hand to hand combat, no weapons and no bending. She must knock her opponent out of the ring or deal a knockout blow. For each opponent she defeated, there would be another in the next round. The referee stepped back before he struck his bell. 

Lin stood and watched the other alpha, waiting for him to strike. When he did, she dodged him with ease. He charged at her again and she used his own weight to lift him and slam him into the floor. But he got back up and charged again. Giving a flurry of punches and kicks, Lin easily dodged each one of his blows before delivering a brutal strike to his chest, taking him down. The crowd cheered. 

She stepped back as two more alphas entered the ring. She realized that simply dodging blows wasn’t going to work for her here. As the bell sounded, Lin got into a defensive stance. Once the first guy came at her, she twisted her body and issued a kick to his chest, knocking him back. She then turned to block a kick from the other guy, grabbing his leg and throwing him back. They then came at her together and she jumped and kicked one in the face knocking him out of the ring while simultaneously delivering a devastating blow to the center of the other’s neck. 

The alpha fell back clutching his throat and shouted, “Yield! I Yield!” 

The crowd cheered the announcer yelled, “And Lin Beifong is declared winner of this round!” 

The exhibition went on like that for the rest of the day. With Lin easily dodging blows and knocking alphas out of the ring with ease. The last match was against ten alphas. 

Kya stood in the box with the rest of the family, nervous. 

“Calm down, she’s trained for this.” Toph said. 

“She’s been down there for hours; she has to be tired.” Kya said looking at Toph. 

“She is, but Lin is not one to give up so easily.” 

The two turned back to see the ten alphas standing against Lin. Kya watched with baited breath as her mate stood in the middle, surrounded by men bigger than her. To Kya, the fight passed by in a blur, with men falling one by one. It wasn’t until she heard Lin’s name come over the loudspeaker, that she nearly cried with relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is wondering, the last fight i pictured as that ten against one scene from Ip Man. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv9ygN2B8WU


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the exhibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 was skipped because its basically more of the same.

Day two of the exhibition went much like the first. Now it was time for day three. Lin was tired and hurting. The other alphas had landed a few blows. It didn’t help that she was smaller than ninety percent of the alphas she’s faced. Day three would be more intense than the first two, but Lin would only go against one opponent at a time. This was the day that weapons would be used. It was made even more intense by the fact that her family and Kya would be on the side of the ring, in full view of the alpha fighting for her. 

Lin stood in the middle of the ring, never taking her eyes off of the alpha in front of her. The selection of weapons was brought into the ring, the alpha chose his and Lin kept her eyes on him. When she didn’t move to choose her weapon, the Chief looked confused. 

“No choice for you?” he asked. Lin shook her head in the negative. 

“Well alright then,” The Chief said impressed. 

“Why doesn’t she choose a weapon, he’ll have an advantage over her.” Kya asked. 

“If Lin needs a weapon, she will take one.” Toph said. 

The fight began and Lin skillfully used the alpha’s weight against him, defeating her first opponent easily. The next opponent came and chose a staff, Lin still didn’t choose a weapon. She blocked the blows, but the alpha managed to best her and strike her in the chest, knocking the breath right out of her lungs. But Lin still didn’t back down. She got the upper hand by blocking another blow aimed at her chest and taking the staff from him, sweeping his feet and swinging the staff at his face. She stopped an inch away, reveling in the terror on his face. 

“Yield.” she said calmly. 

The alpha nodded and the fight was over. Lin stepped back and handed the staff to the referee. The next opponent came into the ring and was two heads taller than Lin, but she remained calm. 

“Time to meet your maker little girl.” he said picking the nunchaku. 

“We’ll see.” she said as she moved to the middle of the ring. 

The alpha got a few good blows in, but Lin soldiered on. She used her size as an advantage. When he took a large step, she slid between his legs and knocked him down from behind. She put her knee in his back and used the nunchaku she had procured from him to place him in a choke. 

“I YIELD,” He gasped while trying to buck Lin off of himself. 

The next opponent was a man around Tenzin’s height, slim but lean. He had a sinister smirk on his face as he chose a staff as his weapon. The first swing came too close to Lin’s face for comfort. She could sense that the staff was embedded with steel. _That’s why he’s so cocky. He’s cheating._ Lin thought. She used her quick feet to get out of the way. The alpha retaliated quickly and landed a blow to Lin’s ribs. She grasped her side and moved away, not giving up. _That’s definitely going to bruise._ She stopped the staff from connecting with her abdomen and jumped to kick the alpha in his chest. 

Once he had gathered his bearings, he came at her full force. He swung the staff quickly and managed to get Lin in her leg, bringing her to the ground. She twisted her body and used her legs to pull herself back up, back into a defensive stance. 

“She needs a weapon.” Sokka said coming to stand next to Toph. “Why hasn’t she taken his like all of the others?” 

“His staff is embedded with steel, Lin knows this. She won’t touch it.” 

“He’s cheating?” Kya asked. “She needs a weapon.” 

“Lin is a firm believer in her morals and fairness, but she’s come too far to back down now. If she’s going to win this, she’s going do it her way. She’s hurt but she won’t let him get the upper hand.” Toph said, paying attention to the way her daughter was moving. 

Lin moved on the balls of her feet, calculating the alpha’s moves. He lunged at her and she dodged him again. He was getting tired, his movements becoming sloppy. He swung the staff at her head again and she caught it, pulling it from his grasp and throwing it out of the ring. 

She smirked at him, “Come at me big boy.” 

He threw his arm in a punch and she blocked it, immediately knowing what her next move would be. He lunged at her and she grabbed the collar of his Gi and flipped him onto his back, Lin standing over him. “Stand up oh big bad alpha.” 

He was getting angry, being bested by a woman. He threw another punch and she grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, wrapping her free arm around his neck and connecting it with his twisted hand. The same move she had used on Lihan back at the academy, only this time she didn’t give him the chance to yield. She tightened her grip until he stopped struggling, knocking him out. 

She stood and moved over to her family. Sokka gave her a bottle of water and wiped the blood from her body. Suki came over to fix her hair, getting it out of her face. 

After taking a long drink of water, Lin groaned. “My side hurts, that staff had metal in it.” 

Sokka had pulled her Gi over her head and everyone could see the dark bruises forming alongside her ribs and on her chest. 

“Oh my goodness, Lin. Here I can help you.” Kya said as she picked up Lin’s water bottle, her omega hurting seeing her mate in such pain. 

“No, Kya you can’t.” Katara said. 

“But she’s in pain.” 

“She can’t receive any healing, it’s against the rules.” Chief Hakoda said to his granddaughter. 

“So is using weapons with metal in them.” Kya argued. Hakoda was shocked, he wasn’t aware they had been cheating. 

“Kya it’s fine, I only have one fight left.” Lin said after she finished her water. 

The last alpha had come to the ring. Lin stood from her seat and made her way to the center while he chose his weapon. Lin wasn’t surprised when he chose the staff, the same one that had been used in the last fight. She took a deep breath and allowed him to make the first move. He struck her between the ribs and she kicked him in the stomach. His moves were calculated as Lin watched how he moved around the ring. He hit her in the back and along her side, where she was bruised. Lin sucked in a sharp breath and moved back to gather herself. But the alpha had no intentions to let her catch her breath. Lin had to remind herself that this was not a fair fight. As she moved closer to him, he swung the staff and caught her right between the legs. Lin fell to her knees clutching her crotch. The alpha delivered one final blow. Swinging the staff again he caught her chin. 

“Weak little Alpha.” he said as he moved over to where her family stood. He took Kya by the arm, unaware of the glare Lin had directed toward him through her pain. 

“LIN DON’T GIVE UP NOW. GET UP.” Kya screamed. 

Lin rolled over on her knees, every time she tried to push herself up, her legs gave out. 

“You’re mine now, little girl.” He said to Kya. 

“I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LET HIM TAKE ME, LIN. GET UP AND FIGHT.” Kya screamed as she struggled against the much bigger alpha. 

Lin tried to focus on getting up as she watched the alpha throw her mate over his shoulder. All of the audience grew quiet as she struggled to stand up. 

Suddenly she heard her Sire’s voice next to her, “Your mate is being threatened, Pup. He is going to take her unless you stop him. He is fighting dirty. What are you going to do?” 

“Take care of it.” She said as she summoned all of her strength to push herself up. 

Lin stood and took a deep breath before she shouted, “HEY!” 

The alpha turned around and smirked, “You just don’t give up do you?” 

“Let her go.” Lin said, a low growl in her voice. 

“Let’s face it, you won’t win. Surrender now and I'll let you live.” 

“Never.” 

“Fine. No mercy.” He said as he unceremoniously dropped Kya like a sack of rice. Kya managed to catch herself with water, moving back over to her family. 

Once she was sure that Kya was safe, she looked back over toward the alpha, “No mercy.” she agreed. 

This time, Lin made the first move. She would not allow him to get the upper hand once again. She quickly punched him in the neck, right in his windpipe. She performed a back kick across his face before attacking his body. He swung and she caught his outstretched arm and stuck right in the center, breaking it. Lin delivered a series of punches and kicks, one of which broke his leg. Once he was on the ground, she moved to kick him in the chest. He had a complete set of broken ribs. She put her knee on his chest and punched him repeatedly in the face. 

“She’s going to kill him.” Sokka said. 

“He put her mate in danger.” Hakoda said proudly. 

“He shouldn’t have said no mercy.” Toph answered. 

No one made any move to stop Lin after the alpha stopped moving. She was in a blind rage. A knockout would not do, this man had to die. 

She kept punching until she felt her Sire’s strong arms around her, before pulling her off of him. “It’s over Lin, it’s over.” 

Lin finally calmed as she listened to her Sire’s voice. Breathing heavily, she looked down at him the bloody pulp that was once a man beneath her. “I took care of it.” 

“Yeah, you did.” Sokka said coming up behind the two, followed by Hakoda, Katara and Kya. “There’s only one thing left to do." 

“There’s more?” Lin and Kya said in unison. 

“There’s actually two things left to do, but you two have already done the other thing.” Katara said. 

Sokka handed Lin a box, one she had seen before the exhibition began. She had picked it out herself. Lin opened the box and took the object that lay inside. Kya smiled brightly when she saw the necklace. 

Lin looked at Kya, “May I?” 

“You may.” Kya said as she turned around, holding her hair up. “Do you know what this is?” 

“A necklace.” Lin grunted, as she clasped the necklace around her mate’s neck. 

Kya chuckled, “This is a betrothal necklace. We are to be married.” 

Lin pulled her in for a hard kiss, Kya happily willing. Lin pulled back when she remembered something. She looked over at Aang before walking to him. “As you are her Sire, I would like your permission to marry your daughter.” 

“You wouldn't have participated in this exhibition if you did not have my permission. Although I do appreciate you asking.” Aang laughed before slapping Lin on the back, which earned him a low groan of pain. 

Hakoda turned to speak to the audience, “Kya, daughter of Katara of the Water Tribe and Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads, has indeed found a mate worthy of her. May they have a long and prosperous union.” 

The arena erupted in cheers as Lin and Kya stood in the middle of the ring, locked in a passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, some time has passed.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had passed since the exhibition. Lin had slept for almost two days, Kya never leaving her side. In that time, Lin and Kya had gotten formally married on Air Temple Island while Chief Hakoda was there. They had spent the following two weeks at Ember Island for their honeymoon. 

In the present day, Lin and Kya were lounging in the den of the Beifong home. Kya was reading a book and Lin was just watching her mate. Kya had her legs resting over Lin’s lap, when they heard the front door open and close. 

“Your Sire’s here.” Kya said not looking up from her book. 

Lin gave a hum of acknowledgement, “So is your mother.” 

Toph walked into the room with an envelope and handed it to Lin, Katara entering shortly after. 

“Hi, mom.” Kya said putting her book down when she smelled the familiar scent. 

“What’s this?” Lin asked, taking the envelope. 

“Open it and see.” 

Lin put on her glasses and did as her sire said. Kya moved to sit next to her and read over her shoulder, gasping when she realized what it was. 

“Chief, this is a deed.” 

“I know what it is.” Toph said as she made some tea. 

“And it’s in our names.” Kya noted. 

“Why?” 

“As you may have noticed, I am blind. But I am not deaf. Also, I see through the vibrations in the floor. I know what you do as a newly mated pair, but I don’t _want_ to know.” 

Kya blushed heavily and Lin just looked guilty. 

“It’s fully furnished, so don’t go worrying about that kind of stuff. You can go see it if you like, it’s not far.” The older alpha said as she handed Katara a cup before sipping her own tea. 

“Sire you didn’t have to do this.” 

“Listen Pup, you have to move out eventually. Consider this a honeymoon gift.” She said as she put on her police uniform before grabbing her cup of tea. “I have to head out, I have paperwork to listen to. Lin I'll be calling you into my office soon, see you.” 

Kya watched Lin as she watched her sire leave. She was still shocked that Toph had gifted them a house. Lin put the documents on the table and went into her bedroom to get dressed as she was only wearing shorts and a tank top. While Lin was in the other room, Katara decided to talk to her daughter. 

“How have you been, my daughter?” Katara said as she sat down next to Kya. 

“I’ve been great, how about you.” 

“More of the same with your Sire. You haven’t been home since just after your honeymoon. Tell me, how has Lin been treating you?” 

“Lin is amazing, she’s so sweet. She’s very protective and strong minded.” Kya gushed. 

“And the sex?” Katara asked, having always been open with her daughter.

The two omegas heard a thud followed by silence.

Kya arched an eyebrow, “Honey, what was that?”

“Um, my shirt fell.” Came Lin’s voice, muffled.

“That sounded significantly heavier than a shirt.”

“I may have been in it.” Lin answered more clearly. 

Kya shook her head and continued the conversation, “The sex is amazing. She’s gentle when I want her to be and she isn’t when I don’t. She bit me when we were on Ember Island, and let me bite her back.” 

“That’s a big deal Kya.” 

“We are married, mom.” 

“No, if she let you bite her, she’s put all of her trust into you. You have a duty to her, same as she does to you. Don’t let her down.” Katara said smiling softly before she perked up, nose twitching, “So when can we expect pups.” 

“Soon.” Kya said, confirming her mother’s suspicions.

“How soon?” Katara asked.

“About six months, give or take.”

“WHAT?!” Lin yelled form the other room. Having finally gathered herself. She soon appeared in the den where the omegas sat. 

“Are you eavesdropping again?” Kya said in a playful tone. 

“I can’t help that I can hear you. It’s not like I can just turn off my ears.” Lin said before her face scrunched in confusion, “Wait, stop trying to distract me.” 

“I said ‘about six months, give or take.’ Is that what you wanted to hear again?” 

“You’re pregnant?” Lin said pulling Kya up off of the couch. 

“Yes I am.” Kya said before Lin pulled her into a gentle embrace. 

“You’re pregnant.” Lin said in awe, moving her nose to the crook of Kya’s neck. 

“Mhm.” Kya stood there, swaying with her mate.

“I knew you smelled different, but I couldn’t figure out why.” Lin said softly.

Kya smiled when Lin began to purr softly, quietly living in the moment. After a few minutes, Kya spoke, “Now we are really going to need that house.” 

Lin snorted with laughter before she pulled back to look at her mate, her wife. “Thank you.” 

Kya didn’t have to ask what she meant as Lin moved a hand to cover her belly. 

Katara quietly sipped her tea and smiled as she watched the tender display of affection. 

The moment was broken when Kya spoke, “Honey, you aren’t wearing any pants.” 

* * *

Later that day, Lin and Kya had went to see their new apartment. Kya was grateful that it was fully furnished as she immediately sat in one of the lounge chairs.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love your sire?”

“Once or twice.” Lin said, distracted as she looked in the cupboards. Her brows furrowed, “The kitchen is fully stocked. How long has she had this apartment?” she said to herself. Looking around, the apartment did seem vaguely familiar, but she didn’t know why. She went down a hall and saw that there were two bedrooms. One of them had been set up as a nursery, and the other one a bedroom. She went back into the den and stood behind Kya, resting her hands on her mate’s shoulders.

“Well I guess we don’t have to worry about disturbing her late in the night.” Kya said before purring as Lin began massaging her shoulders.

Their bliss was soon interrupted as the front door opened. Lin immediately dropped in a defensive state, trapping the intruder’s feet in earth. “Who the hell are you and why are you here?” she growled.

The woman yelped and threw her hands up, dropping everything, “I’m Ming, I come clean the apartment twice a week.”

Kya sighed, projecting calming pheromones before coming up behind Lin, “Calm down Alpha, she’s not going to hurt us.” 

“How do you know that? I don’t know her.” 

“Don’t hurt me please.” Ming said, eyes welling with tears as she let out a distressed scent. 

“Let her go, please. She’s not a threat.” Kya said walking over to Ming, flooding the room with her calming scent. 

Lin finally relented and released the poor woman. Watching closely as Kya led the older woman to the chair that she had previously occupied. Lin went to pick up the supplies that Ming had dropped. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here. I would’ve knocked.” 

“It’s okay, Lin’s always on edge.” Kya said. 

“Oh, I know; she’ll be even more so now that you’re pregnant.” Ming said giving Lin a knowing look. 

“Wait, do you know me?” Lin asked as she placed the items on the table. 

“I do, I delivered and nursed you. You were born here.” Ming said as Lin stood before her. 

“That’s why this place feels so familiar.” 

“You spent the first four years of your life here. Your Sire is a very good friend of mine.” 

“Why don’t I remember you?” 

“Your Sire was a rogue Alpha. You were very young when she began exploring the world again, siring another pup in the process. I delivered her too, albeit not here. She always made sure you had what you needed because your other parents weren't around.” 

“Wait you know my father?” 

“I knew him.” Ming answered curtly. 

“Can you tell me about him? Toph never talks about him.” 

“Would you if you were in her situation?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He was with your sire for nearly a year, he left when you were ten days old. He stayed long enough to heal after birth but then he was gone, he didn’t say goodbye. He just left a note that said, ‘I can’t do this’ and left. Luckily, I was due to come clean that day and found you in that crib in there, sleeping soundly.” 

“Why didn’t she ever tell me that? She just always said ‘Nice guy, didn’t work out’ and up until recently I didn’t even know his name or the fact that I'm half Water Tribe.” Lin said dejectedly. 

“Would you want to tell your pup that their father didn’t want them?” Ming said 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Lin said letting a few tears fall. 

“She didn’t know how, but she did everything she could to keep you healthy. An alpha’s job is to keep their family protected. An omega’s job is to keep their family healthy. I had been nursing a pup of my own; she asked me if I could nurse you, and I agreed. Because it was no one’s fault but Kanto’s that you couldn’t get the nutrients you needed to grow. And we’ve been friends ever since.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why I don’t remember you; I don’t even recognize your scent.” Lin said confused. 

“It's been nearly seventeen years since we last saw each other. You hadn’t presented yet, but we all knew you would be alpha. You’re how old now, twenty-two? Just had a birthday.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“And how is Suyin, Toph hasn’t talked about her in a while.” 

“She’s in Gaoling with our grandparents. She was getting out of hand with her rebelliousness, letting low-lifes talk her into anything. If she had stayed here, she would no doubt be in jail by now.” Lin said, her lip curling in disgust. 

“Lin, she is your sister. You shouldn’t talk about her that way.” Kya said. 

“It’s true, she was wasting her potential hanging out with those thugs. She could amount to great things if she had just followed a different path. I’m glad Sire sent her away. It was for her own good. 

The three women sat and talked until Ming had to go back home, but she promised she would be back in a couple of days. Lin and Kya smiled as she left and enjoyed their time in their new house. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lin and Kya had decided to take a walk after Ming left. At first it started out as a walk on the beach but then Lin remembered that they didn’t have any food at home; so, they went to the market. Kya was at the produce stand while Lin was perusing the bread at the bakery next to it. Taking a look out of the window, Lin spotted familiar faces walking down the streets. Lin payed for her bread and went outside to join her mate. 

“Honey what do you think, cabbage for the dumplings tonight?” Kya asked as she spotted her wife. 

“Sounds delicious,” Lin smiled, “Do you have everything? We still have to pick up the duck from the butchers.” 

“Yes, this just need to be paid for.” Kya turned to the merchant, “How much do we owe you?” 

“Let's see, you have mangoes, a cabbage and some chilis and potatoes? That’ll be twenty-three yuan.” 

“Perfect,” Lin said as she handed the man the money. “Thank you.” 

“Have a wonderful day, Mr. Goma.” Kya smiled at the older man. 

“You as well, Ms. Kya.” The man smiled as they walked away. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Lin smiled at her mate. 

As Kya turned, she spotted the patrol group coming towards them. She pulled Lin into a soft kiss before whispering, “No fighting.” 

Lin sighed as she had tried to keep Kya from seeing them, “I won’t do anything.” 

“Promise me Lin. Promise me you won’t start any fights.” 

Lin nodded, “I promise.” 

“Well what do we have here, a disgraced cop. I knew you wouldn’t make it on the force.” Lihan snickered as he stepped in front of the mated pair. 

“What do you want Lihan?” Lin said, pulling Kya closer to her. 

“I have to give it to you Beifong, you kicked ass in that exhibition.” 

Lin wasn’t expecting the compliment and it showed. “Thanks?” 

“That being said, the force has been better off without you stinking up the place. I’m glad Chief kicked you off.” 

“And here I thought we would have a civil conversation for once.” Lin clenched her jaw. Kya watched her mate closely, projecting calming pheromones. “Go on about your business, I have a duck to buy.” 

“So, this is the little Omega you were fighting for.” Lihan said continuing to block their way. 

“Back. Off.” Lin said with gritted teeth. 

“Oh, come on Lin, you don’t want to shaaare- Ah!” Lihan had reached out a hand to stroke Kya’s cheek, but Lin had intercepted him before he could make contact, gripping and twisting his hand painfully. 

“I said back off.” Lin said pushing him back and standing in front of her wife protectively. “If you even think about touching her again, a twisted wrist is not all you will get.” 

Lihan smirked, despite the pain in his wrist, “She’s pregnant huh, little Lin does have balls. I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

“Lin you promised you wouldn’t fight.” Kya said in a disapproving tone. 

“I know what I said.” Lin responded. 

Lihan sneered, “Little alpha taking orders from an omega, how pathetic.” 

Without taking her eyes off of Lihan, Lin handed the bag of bread to her mate, “Go get the duck, Kya. I’ll take care of this.” 

“Lin.” 

“Go now, Kya.” Lin didn’t raise her voice, but the commanding tone was there. Kya just sighed and walked over to the butcher’s shop. When she entered, she asked the butcher to call the police. 

“Aren’t those the police over there?” the man asked. 

“Yes, they are, but I need you to call the chief before my mate kills them.” 

The butcher nodded and picked up the phone. 

Back outside Lin squared her shoulders and flexed her fist before speaking. “You said it yourself, I kicked ass in that exhibition. Were you there the last day?” 

“No, I had work to do.” 

Another officer spoke up, “I was there Lihan, she killed a man twice her size. With only her hands.” He almost sounded... proud? 

“What do you have against me Lihan?” Lin asked, ready for this to be over with. 

“You get everything you want, you only got on the police force because the chief is your sire.” 

“So, you’ve said. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I got on the force the same way you did? I had to go through the same training and take the same classes. Nothing was handed to me. Toph Beifong has never been so kind.” 

“Bullshit, you get off easy with everything you do. You’re just a Sire’s pup.” 

Lin scoffed, “You think I got off easy? I was suspended with no pay. I don’t know when I’m coming back or even if I will be able to. Believe me Lihan, Chief is harder on me than she is anyone else, always has been.” 

A police car pulled up and Toph got out. Lin knew Kya had called her, but she wouldn’t back down. 

“Am I supposed to feel bad for you? If you’re as bad as you think you are how about a little one on one right here?” 

“Fine.” Lin shrugged as she walked into the middle of the street. She clasped her hands behind her back and waited for Lihan. “Hey Chief.” Lin said as her sire walked past them. 

“Don’t mind me, go on about your business.” Toph said as she walked into the butcher’s shop. 

Kya looked at Toph like she’d grown two heads, “You’re not going to stop them?” 

“No.” she said before turning toward Kya, “Does she know that you’re pregnant?” 

“Yes.” Kya said, “The big guy out there, Lihan, tried to touch me but ...wait how do you know?” 

Toph ignored the question, “Lihan has been giving Lin shit since they started at the academy. He needs to learn his lesson.” 

“I called you here to stop them Toph.” Kya said desperately. 

“Lin is the smallest one out there. She has always been the smallest one in the room. I can’t keep running in to save her. Those are the two reasons they pick on her as it is. She has to settle this for herself.” 

Kya sighed and turned to watch what happened outside the butcher shop. 

Lin watched Lihan carefully. She promised Kya she wouldn’t start any fights, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t finish one. “Well come on then.” 

Lihan pulled a boulder from the ground and threw it towards Lin who stepped out of the way calmly before redirecting it back toward him. He managed to dodge it before he threw another boulder. Lin just shook her head before making the slab of earth beneath Lihan shoot out of the ground, throwing him into the air. He used his cables to grip onto the buildings and shoot himself back toward Lin. She pulled a wall between them and smirked as he slammed into it. Putting the wall back in its rightful place, Lin was met with a raging Lihan coming straight for her. She knelt down and swept his legs from under him, using his own weight against him and flipping him onto his back. She waited for the angry alpha to get back to his feet. She was nothing if not fair. 

When he didn’t get up, she walked over and stood over him. “Just because you’re bigger does not mean you’re better. Stop picking fights with me or else you’ll end up on your back every time.” 

Lin walked away and headed for the butcher shop. A shiver went up Lin’s back before she quickly turned and intercepted the giant boulder coming towards her, throwing it down to the ground. 

“That’s just poor sportsmanship, Lihan.” Lin said, disapproval lacing her tone. When the man threw another boulder at her, she straightened her back. “Okay, if you want to play dirty.” 

She walked toward him before pushing a slab hard enough to knock him on his ass before using her metal bending to grab control of his cables and pull him quickly toward her before jumping up and bringing her knee straight into his chin, knocking him out cold. 

Lin kept her head held high as she looked at the unconscious man on the ground before going into the butcher’s. “Kya, did you buy the duck?” 

Kya shook her head at her wife, “You promised you wouldn’t fight.” 

“I promised I wouldn’t _start_ a fight. Lihan came at me first.” 

“I don’t care Lin. I asked you not to and you did it anyway.” Kya said before turning around.

Lin huffed, “Don’t turn your back on me.” 

Kya ignored her and began speaking to the butcher, “May I buy one of your freshest ducks please?” 

Lin gritted her teeth, deciding to finish the conversation at home. 


	7. Chapter 7

The walk home was silent. Kya refused to look at Lin for fear that she would see the tears in her eyes. She immediately went into the kitchen to put away the food. She groaned when she realized she put the mangoes in the cupboard instead of on the counter.

“I can’t focus with you hovering like that.”

“We need to talk about your behavior at the butcher’s.” Lin said with her arms crossed.

Kya scoffed, “My behavior? How about you? You said you wouldn’t fight and you expect me to forgive you just like that.”

“You asked me to promise not to start any fights and I didn’t.”

“I asked you not to fight at all, you could have just walked away.”

“That’s not fair, Kya. You knew who they were and what was about to happen. If you didn’t, you never would have asked that of me. He tried to touch you.”

“I am not some damsel in distress, in need of an alpha to save me.” the omega all but yelled.

“No but you are my mate. You are carrying my child and I am going to do everything in my power to keep you safe, no matter the cost.”

Kya knew she was right, it was in her instincts, “Does it have to include fighting?”

“If it comes to that.” Lin shrugged. “But you can’t disrespect me like that, especially in public. Turning your back on me was not okay. Not only did you make me look like a weak alpha, but you made me feel small.”

Kya felt a surge of sadness swell up in her chest. She hadn’t meant to do that, but she was angry with her. She felt Lin come up behind her, spinning her around before pushing the collar of her shirt to the side to reveal the mating mark in the crease of her shoulder.

“Remember this? This is a promise. A promise that I will love, cherish and protect you until the end of my days. It means that you are mine to defend.” Lin moved her shirt to the side to show her own mating mark, “This bite means that I am yours and that I love and trust you with everything I have. I am yours and you are mine.”

Kya nodded and cupped Lin’s face, “I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’ll never turn my back on you again.”

Lin hugged her wife before pulling her into a kiss. The kiss deepened but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” Lin said and Kya shook her head.

There was another knock before Lin moved over to the door and opened it, “What the hell?”

“Sup bitch, you going to let me in or what?”

Kya smiled at the familiar voice. She walked into the den as her friend was let in. “Izumi, we didn’t know you were in town. Always good to have you. You can sit there.”

“Isn’t it?” Izumi said as she sat in the armchair Kya had pointed out.

“How did you know we were here, Zu?” Kya asked.

“Your mother.” Izumi said as if it was the obvious answer.

Lin shook her head and sat behind Kya on the sofa. Izumi watched as the younger woman made herself comfortable behind her mate. Lin pulled Kya closer to her and slid her hands under her shirt to place them on her belly, all the while burying her nose in Kya’s hair.

“You’re pregnant.” Izumi said leaning forward.

“How could you have possibly figured it out?” Kya smirked sarcastically.

“Well big bad Alpha over there is making it pretty obvious.”

“One of her coworkers tried to touch me today.”

Izumi nodded in understanding. At the mention of Lihan, Lin let out a growl and pulled Kya tighter against her.

“You didn’t kill him, did you?” Izumi said to Lin.

Lin just grunted. Kya chuckled and shook her head. “No but she wanted to. I made her promise not to fight, a promise she broke.”

“I didn’t start the fight, Kya.” Lin defended herself once more.

“Semantics.” Kya rolled her eyes with a smile.

“How far along are you?” Izumi asked.

“Around eleven weeks, not quite three months yet.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Just us, my mother and Toph.”

At that Lin pulled back, confused, “How does Toph know?”

Kya just shrugged, “She never actually said how she knew, she just asked if you knew while we were in the butchers.”

“Toph is a truth seer. If she can tell when someone is lying by the changes in their bodies, she can definitely tell when there’s an extra heartbeat in one. I guarantee you; she knew before you did.” Izumi said before standing, “When you’re done scent marking, there’s a dinner at Air Temple Island. I was sent here to get you.”

“But I was going to make dumplings,” Kya pouted.

"When was the last time all of us were together? You can make dumplings another time.”

That got Kya’s attention, “Everyone is here?”

“The whole family. Why do you think we are going to the island? Your parents’ place isn’t big enough to house everyone.”

“Why weren’t we told about this?”

“It's a last-minute thing. No one planned for everyone to be together again.” Izumi waved her hand dismissively.

Lin had become quiet again during their conversation. Kya could feel her teeth nipping at her neck before she began to purr.

“Are you done?” she asked quietly. Lin answered with a nod.

“If Toph knows, so does everyone else.” Lin said, “She’s not going to keep that to herself.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kya said standing up, “There’s no use in changing clothes, you would just spend another ten minutes marking me again. So, I guess we could go now.”

The three left the house and found their way to a boat that would take them to the island. It was filled with light conversation about the years they spent apart. When they arrived to the island, Kya exited the boat first, followed by Lin and Izumi. They were greeted by their family with open arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day because i felt bad for being gone for so long

The entire family was there. Zuko and Mai, Sokka and Suki, Azula and Ty Lee, Ursa, Noren and Kiyi, and Aang and Katara and their children. Lin was surprised to see that Suyin was there also, but when she did, she left Kya with her mother and went to talk to her sister. Su had grown a bit since the last time she saw her. She was almost the same height as Lin. They sat in a corner of the den and Su had told Lin about the things she was doing in Gaoling. She was glad that her sister had seemed to outgrow her rebellious streak and was now in her last year of school, she was proud of her.

Once Toph arrived and the food was cooked, everyone sat around the table and began eating in silence.

It was Azula who broke it. “So, there’s this little omega servant girl in the palace, Omeko is her name. Izumi’s really taken with her.”

At that Izumi nearly choked on her kale, “Auntie, I told you that in confidence.”

“What? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Azula shrugged.

“It’s not like that.” She said pushing the remaining food around on her plate.

“Why not? Tell her how you feel and it will be. You’re twenty-three, you can’t hold out forever.” Azula said as she placed her utensils down.

“Wait, Izumi are you a virgin?” Bumi said as he tried, and failed, to stifle laughter.

Izumi ignored him, “She’s seventeen.”

“So? Age of consent is sixteen.” Bumi continued laughing. The glare Izumi sent his way made him stop immediately.

“You’re an alpha, heir to the throne. Take what you want.” Azula said with a smirk.

“She is not mine to take.” Izumi yelled, as she slammed her chopsticks down. She stood from the table and turned to Bumi, “And no, I am not a virgin.”

“Okay!” Zuko said, sending a disapproving glare towards his sister.

The princess took a deep breath, “What I do in my bedroom is none of anyone’s business.” She walked out of the dining room and left the building.

Once she was sure her niece was out of earshot, Azula spoke again, “I don’t see why she doesn’t just admit that she’s already had sex with the girl, they aren’t as sneaky as they think.”

“Azula that’s enough, Izumi is right, what she does in her bedroom is none of our business and it wasn’t right on your part to expose her like that.” Zuko said.

“We all knew, it wasn’t a secret that she is sleeping with that girl. Omeko is seventeen; Izumi cannot marry her yet. Everyone in the palace knows about them, but they don’t want us to know. We intended to keep it that way until they came to us themselves.” Mai spoke up angrily.

“If everyone already knew then why is everyone so upset?” Azula asked, confusion in her voice.

“You broke her trust.” Ursa said to her daughter, “She just said that she came to you in confidence and you exposed her in front of her Sire, the Fire Lord. That wasn't your business to tell."

“Fine, I'm sorry alright.” Azula said throwing her hands up.

“We are not who you should be apologizing to.” Ty Lee said to her mate.

The room was so tense that no one noticed that Sokka had left the room to follow Izumi. He found the young alpha throwing fire balls into the sand. When she sensed his presence, she turned to throw one at him.

“Woah, calm down Sparky.” Sokka said throwing his hands up defensively.

“Sorry Uncle, I didn’t know that was you.” she said putting the fire out.

“Are you alright? It got pretty heated in there and not just because you’re fire benders.” Sokka said with a soft smile.

“Yeah I'm okay. I just wish she wouldn’t have told everyone.” Izumi sat down in the sand.

“Ah it’s alright, we already knew.” Sokka said as he sat next to her in the sand.

“What?”

“You aren’t as sneaky as you think. Your parents already knew, they were just waiting on you to tell them. The way you look at her is the same way I look at Suki.”

“She’s seventeen Uncle.”

“Why do you keep saying that like it matters?”

“I love her,” Izumi said before running her hand through her hair. “I’m the heir to the throne, what are people going to say when they find out that I wish to marry someone who just went through her first heat?”

“What does it matter what people say? It's like you said in there, what you do in your bedroom is your business and no one else's. Did you help her though her heat?”

“Yes, and before you ask, I wrapped it up.”

“Good, then no one outside of the palace needs to know. You can marry her when she turns eighteen and then will it matter to the people. They don’t need to know her name or her age. All they need to know is that their heir has a mate, who it is isn’t any of their business until you sit on that throne.”

“Do you really think my Sire will let me marry her? She isn’t of noble blood, from a high-born family like my mother or rich like the Beifong’s. She’s just an orphan girl who was looking for work.”

“From what Zuko has told me, he’d be happy to let you marry her. But you have to make the first move. Just ask him, Zu. If he doesn’t, just do it anyway. Zuko is a big softie, he’ll get over it.”

“Thank you, Uncle. You know you’re not as dumb as everyone says.”

“I have my moments.” Sokka said with a smirk.

Izumi laughed as she stood up, Sokka following. The two went back inside to find that everyone had left the dinner table and joined in the common room.

“Glad to see you two decided to rejoin the family.” Katara said as she spotted them.

“Go talk to your parents.” Sokka whispered to Izumi before going to sit next to his wife.

Izumi nodded and took a deep breath before she asked her parents to meet her in another room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was all about Izumi and I do not apologize. the companion piece to this chapter is "a force of nature" you you guys wanna go read that


	9. Chapter 9

Kya was at her parents' house. She sat cross legged on the floor, basking in the mid-morning sunshine as she meditated with Aang and Tenzin. Everything in her life was good. Lin had gone back to work, something Kya was happy about as she now didn’t have to watch her alpha struggle to keep busy. She was happy and their baby was healthy. Now five months pregnant, she was starting to show. She couldn’t go anywhere without Lin hovering over her - another reason she was happy that Lin was back at work.

She knew her alpha meant well and just wanted to make sure she was safe; she was a first-time sire, after all. But Kya needed  _ space _ . She felt like she was suffocating with her wife monitoring her every move. She missed the old Lin, the carefree, cocky Lin she’d known as a teenager, the one that led their pro-bending team to victory match after match alongside her and Izumi.

She stood, done with her meditation, and left the room. Washing her hands, she joined her mother in the kitchen. “Hi, Mom. What are you  making? ”

“Hey, sweetie,” Katara said, looking up from the kitchen bench and smiling tiredly at Kya. Her arms were stained up to the elbow in flour. “I’m making dumplings. Want to help?”

“Sure - they’re Lin’s favorite.” It would be good to distract herself from her thoughts for a while.

Katara smiled at her daughter and handed her some dough to knead.

* * *

Lin was back to work. After nearly eight  weeks of suspension, she was welcomed back with open arms by the majority of her coworkers; mostly those she has seniority over. When she walked into the locker rooms to change into her uniform, she noticed someone was missing.

“Where’s Lihan?” she asked as she pulled on her jacket.

“He was suspended after you kicked his ass,” Geto answered. He was the officer that was with Lihan; the very one who had told him about what had happened at the exhibition.

“Good, he needs the time off. Maybe then he won’t have such a giant stick up his ass.”

Geto snorted.

“Hey, how’s your wife?” a female officer asked.

“She’s good and healthy, and that’s all anyone could ask for, you know?”

“That’s good. Hey, look, we are all sorry for the way we treated you. You didn’t deserve that, and we want you to know that we have your back, no matter what,” Geto said, a sincere smile on his face.

Lin looked around and saw all of the other officers nodding, agreeing with what Geto had said. She gave a curt nod and a little half-smile. The police force was a family. If she couldn’t trust them to have her back, then what was even the point?

“I’m glad you guys have gotten your heads out of your asses.”

"Harsh, but fair enough,” Geto muttered.

Lin carried on. “You can’t be followers, though. Five of you just stood around while  Lihan was being an asshole. You can’t be on the police force and stand around when you see something wrong. I agree that it wasn’t your fight, it was mine. But when you see injustice, you fix it; you do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe. You have to be the bigger person and stand up for the little guy. I know I'm small, but I have a lot of fight in me. Geto, you saw it. And I’ve got plenty more where that came from.  Lihan has been picking on me since we first started at the  academy. He thought it was okay because he’s nearly twice my size and I'm the chief’s kid. But look where that got him. He’s not here. We have to trust each other and have each other’s backs. Yeah, we may fight, but I'd lay down my life for all of you. This is our city and we’ve dedicated our lives to protect it. So that’s what we need to do. We are stronger united, rather than divided.”

Lin hadn’t meant for her rant to turn into a motivational speech. When she looked around and saw all of her fellow officers smiling and nodding along with her, she figured what was the harm in a little motivation.  She put on her uniform and her fellow officers followed her, leaving the locker room to get to work.

She couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, I couldn't think of anything else to do with it. There will be an epilogue tho.


	10. Epilogue

In the few months that passed, Lin had been promoted to Detective. Kya was nearing the end of her pregnancy and spent most of her time in the nursery. Many nights, Lin would come home and find Kya wrapped in a blanket gifted to them by  Suyin . She would gently lift her wife into her arms and carry her to their bed, careful not to wake her. Many mornings, Kya would wake with a need for her mate, and Lin was happy to oblige.

Kya smelled different, but Lin couldn’t put her finger on why. That morning she had taken Kya to her parent’s house, as she had done the past few weeks to keep her company. Kya was due any day now and Lin didn’t want her to be alone. She was doing paperwork at her desk when there was a call about a break in downtown. Lin grabbed her keys and called out for Geto and they were on their way to the scene. After they had gathered the details needed to begin their investigation, the two detectives were on the road again.

After heading back into the precinct, she was doing paperwork when  Suki walked in, “What are you doing here?” Then her mind went to a dark place. “Is something wrong with Kya?”

“Kya is fine.”  She said with a small smile. Lin felt like she was leaving off something important.

“But...?”

“She’s in labor.”

All of the color drained from Lin’s face as she abruptly stood from her desk, papers flying everywhere. “Why didn’t you lead with that?”

Lin darted around the corner and down the hall. She came to a door and didn’t bother to knock before she stormed in. “ Chief !”

“Can’t you see I'm in the middle of a meeting?” Toph grumbled.

“Kya is... baby.” Lin’s emotions were all over the place. She didn’t know if she was excited or scared.

“Calm down, Lin. Take a breath and tell me what’s going on.”

Lin did as Toph said. As she took a deep breath, she realized that it was excitement that she was feeling, “Kya is in labor.”

“Now?”

“Now!” That was all Lin said before she turned and left the room.

“Isn’t that one yours?” one man asked.

“Indeed.” Toph turned back to the men she was meeting with, “I’m going to have to cut this meeting short.”

“No worries, Chief  Beifong . Go be with your family.”

The drive to Katara’s house was tense. Lin couldn’t stop wringing her hands. When they arrived, Lin was the first one out of the car.

Inside the house, Kya leaned over the kitchen table. She looked up at her mother who stood on the opposite side, “Lin is here.” Said alpha burst through the front door. Knowing the first thing Lin would do was try to find her she yelled out, “I’m in the kitchen.”

Lin appeared next to her in record time, moving hair out of her face and kissing her forehead, “How are you feeling?”

“I am going to murder you.” Kya glared at Lin, wincing as a contraction hit.

“What?”

“You did this to me.” she said standing.

“I don’t remember any protests on your part,” Lin joked as she wrapped her arm around Kya’s waist only to be pushed away.

“Don’t touch me.” Kya regretted it immediately, pulling her wife back to her, “No wait, just hold me?”

“Anything you need.” Lin nodded.

Toph and  Suki were sitting in the family room when they entered, Katara following them.

“So how is everything?”

“Her water hasn’t broken yet, but she’s been having contractions for about three hours.” Katara said.

“Three hours?” Lin shouted.

“I've been having pains since last night.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’ve never done this before! How was I supposed to know?” Kya shrugged at her wife, “I suppose you didn’t know why I smelled different? Mom noticed it as soon as I walked through the door.”

“Does anyone have a plan?” Toph asked.

“I’ve called the birthing clinic and told them what’s happening. We are just waiting for her water to break.”

“And how long will that be?”

“Impossible to say. It could be between twenty minutes and ten hours. I only say ten because, as Kya said, she’s been having pains since last night.” Katara answered.

Kya groaned as another contraction passed. “How long was that one.”

“Eight minutes since the last one.” Katara said looking at the clock.”

“I hate this so much.”

“You’re the one that laid up and got pregnant.”

“Not helping Toph!” Kya screeched. The sound of liquid hitting the floor made everyone go silent.

“Was that it?” Lin asked.

“I think so.” Before Kya could say anything else, a sharp pain ran up her spine and she clutched onto Lin.

“And that’s our cue. Suki, start the car,” Katara said as she quickly grabbed the overnight bag and threw a towel over the wet spot. Lin helped Kya out of the house and into the car, and they were on their way.

She arrived fully clothed but now she was only in a thin robe as she failed to find a comfortable position on the bed. They were in the clinic for nearly two hours before Kya was fully dilated. A midwife entered the room with a doctor and Lin looked at them with confusion.

“Who are you?” she asked the older man as she stepped in front of him, careful not to let him get an eye’s view of her mostly nude, laboring wife.

“I am the  doctor who will be delivering this child.”

“Like hell you are, I don’t know you.” Lin moved toward  him; an act that made him step back toward the door.

“Lin,” Toph said, attempting to make her daughter stand down.

“No, I don’t know him and therefore do not trust him,” she said, never taking her eyes off of him. “ Katara, why can’t you do it?”

“I can, but I wasn’t planning to.”

“Then you will. I don’t want him here,” she said, before turning back to the man. “Leave.”

“Very well,” the man said before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Lin was soon focused on her wife, who had let out a scream. She joined her on the bed and sat behind her. Katara had been given the necessary equipment to deliver her grandchild.

“Suki, Toph grab her legs,” Katara addressed her friends. She looked under the sheet that was covering Kya’s lower half before smiling. “Baby is crowning. Kya, when you feel the next contraction, I need you to push.”

Kya screamed as the next one hit and she began pushing. Once it had passed, she leaned back on Lin, “You suck.”

“Again Kya,” Katara said as she helped her grandchild come into the world.

“You’re doing so good, Kya. Soon we will have our baby.” Lin kissed the side of her mate’s head.

“The head’s out, Kya. Breathe. It’ll be over soon.” Katara looked over to  Tiyo , the midwife who had towels at the ready. “A big push here to get the shoulders.” Another push and Katara had the baby’s shoulders out. “One more Kya, you’re almost there.”

One last push and Katara held her grandchild in her hands. “Kya, Lin you have a son.” She smiled as she clipped the umbilical cord. “Who would like to cut the cord?”

“Hey Chief, would you like to do the honors?” Lin asked.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Toph walked over and Katara handed her the blade and guided her towards where she needed to cut. Katara handed the baby to  Tiyo who made quick work of cleaning him off.

“Do you see him?” Kya asked, her view blocked by the sheet as she delivered her placenta.

“I do, he’s beautiful and strong. Just like you,” Lin whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

“Wait, Mom, why can’t I hear him? Why isn’t he crying?” Kya’s worries were put to rest when a strong wail sounded in the room.

“His airways were blocked by the fluid,  Tiyo had to clear them first.”

Tiyo had returned the crying baby to his parents, laying him on Kya’s chest. He immediately quieted as he was engulfed in the familiar scent. Katara smiled before looking under the sheet again. Suki and Toph had long since let go of Kya’s legs. Lin ran her fingers through her son’s soft black hair before burying her nose in Kya’s.

“Have you two picked out a name?” Suki asked.

“Shang.” Lin said, never taking her eyes off of him.

“A strong name for a strong boy.” Suki smiled. “The boys will be thrilled to know they have a new soldier in their ranks.”

“Where are they anyway?” Toph asked.

“When I realized Kya was in labor; Aang and Sokka took Bumi and Tenzin to the island. They should be back tonight. No one wanted to risk putting Lin on edge, therefore putting unnecessary stress on Kya.”

“But the alpha doctor wouldn’t put her on edge?” Toph said, sarcasm laced in her voice.

“I didn’t know he would be the doctor assigned to her. I told them omegas and betas only,” Katara explained.

“He’s the only doctor here today that has experience in childbirth, besides you,” Tiyo said as she finished the paperwork. “Congratulations ladies.” She smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

It had been six months since Shang was born. Kya would often find Lin in the nursery, standing over their pup’s crib as she watched him sleep.

Kya looked at the clock, “He’s going to wake up soon.” She sat in the rocking chair and unbuttoned her shirt. 

“I know.” Lin said as she gently picked up her son. Kya’s word proved true when not even two minutes later, a cry rang out. “Hey buddy, Mommy’s not quite ready for you yet.” At Kya’s amused smile, Lin rolled her eyes. “Okay, I'm just not ready to let you go yet.” Despite what she said, she knew her boy needed to eat. She walked over to her mate and laid him gently in her arms, smiling when he latched on quickly.

“Who knew that all it took to turn Lin  Beifong into a pile of goo was just to give her a pup?”

“Not just anyone can do it, Kya. That’s your superpower.” She kneeled next to her nursing family. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this. For teaching me that sometimes it’s okay to lose control.” She stroked Shang’s hair before leaning in to kiss her wife.

“Lin,” Kya said as she pulled out of the kiss. “There’s one more thing.”

“What is it? You can tell me anything.”

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
